


Like, Really Far

by wrotemywayout



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love John, M/M, So does Alex, TOO MANY COMMAS, Traveling, also it's 4:32 am bear with me, anxious alex, i wrote this while babysitting, it doesn't matter, poorly written in general tbh, poorly written kiss, suppotrive john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: John comforts Alex when he gets nervous for the class trip to Quebecjust some bus fluff, really





	Like, Really Far

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 4 months ago and it just crawled out to the depths of my notes to be shared with the world

"Why are we doing this?" Alex asked, his leg shaking anxiously.

"Because our French class is taking a trip. Why wouldn't we go?" John replied, placing a hand on Alex's thigh to stop the bouncing.

"I know but, Quebec! That's like, really far."

"I know, babe. It should take about eight hours." John began stroking his thumb across Alex's leg from the position his hand was placed in.

"That's too long. I mean, why are we even in this class? I'm fluent in French, you're fluent in French. We could be in, like, Spanish. Yeah, Spanish. You can't take a bus to Spain! Oh, wait, we both speak Spanish, too. How about German? Germany's fun, as long as you ignore the whole Hitler thing. Maybe German isn't my thing. There's always Latin!" Alex didn't even know what he was saying at this point. He was too anxious about being on the bus with minimal stops for so long.

"Baby, you're rambling. French class would be an easy A so we decided to take it together, remember? You need to try to relax. Everything's gonna be okay. This trips gonna be so much fun. It's our first time traveling together, it's gonna be great." John reassured Alex for the fourth time since they boarded the bus.

"I know. I just have all this nervous energy and nowhere to channel it," Alexander slumped down in his seat.

"You know, I do know of a few ways to kill some energy," John began, turning to face Alex. The bus began moving, starting their long journey.

"Really?" Alex asked quietly, thankful for possible relief.

"Oh yeah, plenty. I think this one's my favorite, though." John reached up and cupped Alex's cheek in his hand. Leaning forward, he connected their lips. Alex reacted quickly, leaning in and deepening the kiss. John's tongue brushed Alex's soft bottom lip gently, silently asking for permission to enter. Alex's lips parted slowly and they continued their passionate kiss until they eventually parted. Alex rested their foreheads together and grinned.

"We're that couple now, aren't we?" He asked, trying to sound put off despite his smile.

"If it keeps you from worrying then I would gladly be part of that couple." John replied. He pushed the armrest between their seats up and Alex leaned into his side. John wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on Alex's.

This ride was going to go by fast. 


End file.
